


THE PLAYLIST

by Zyranghae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makeup, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyranghae/pseuds/Zyranghae
Summary: HERE'S ANOTHER WORK OF MINE FROM THE PAST ^^ (originally published on AsianFanfics Jul 6, 2020)Hey guys! The rainy season had started in my country and it has been setting me in a type of mood so I decided to just write my feelings down. Our featured ship for today is Meanie/Minwon. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot! This short story was written after getting inspiration from the song Brokenhearted by Brandy (feat Wanya Morris)  Another great cover of this song is by Jeremy Passion and Tori Kelly!I really suggest you listen to the song first before reading for a better connection with the story; would be even better if you play it on repeat.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 28





	THE PLAYLIST

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S ANOTHER WORK OF MINE FROM THE PAST ^^ (originally published on AsianFanfics Jul 6, 2020)
> 
> Hey guys! The rainy season had started in my country and it has been setting me in a type of mood so I decided to just write my feelings down. Our featured ship for today is Meanie/Minwon. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot! This short story was written after getting inspiration from the song Brokenhearted by Brandy (feat Wanya Morris) Another great cover of this song is by Jeremy Passion and Tori Kelly!
> 
> I really suggest you listen to the song first before reading for a better connection with the story; would be even better if you play it on repeat. 

* * *

~°°~°°~°°~°°~°°~

_**Pride and selfishness:**_ These have no room in relationships. They are like ropes that bind you; Restrict you from growing into a better person and constraint you from walking in your partner's shoes. They stop you from understanding others and tie you down with problems that never should have existed, troubles that only your mind created. Pride and selfishness... don't let it get a hold of you, or else you will find yourself tied on the opposite side of the pole. The more you move, the more the rope tightens; so close to each other yet can't hold one another. 

> **Only brokenhearted, life’s not over  
>  I can start again **

_“Ah, hyung!” The tall, handsome man called. He ran towards the person waiting for him under the shade of the old oak tree near the café they’re supposed to meet._

_Finally. Wonwoo sighed. He had already lectured the younger about being punctual yet it looks like he wasn’t listening at all. How can he fix this bad habit of his?_

> **while I’m lonely, broken-hearted**   
>  **it’s a hurting thing to get over**

_"Did you wait too long?” He caught his breath. The man had his body bent, hands on his knees. Mingyu looked up to the other with one eye, sweat has formed on his forehead._

> **I’m young but I’m wise enough to know**  
>  **that you don’t fall in love** **overnight**

_Wonwoo looked away to ease the loud pounding of his heart. How could this guy look so beautiful even with his messed-up hair and sweaty face? The man felt a little jealous. He rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed. “For more than 30 minutes. Learn to respect other people’s time, Mingyu. Not everyone will wait for you.”_

> **that’s why I thought if I took my time**   
>  **that everything in love would be right**

_“I’m sorry hyung! I really was stuck in traffic this time!” He rubbed his palm together as he asked for his hyung’s forgiveness. “I’ll treat you coffee, please don’t get mad anymore!”_

> **but** **as soon as I close my eyes**  
>  **I was saying to love goodbye**

Wonwoo sighed. He’s been staring at the large window, watching the droplets of rain on the glass race down to the rail. How long has he been sitting there and reminiscing? He has no idea. When he raised his cup of coffee, he realized it had gone cold. The man chuckled to himself. “You’d be nagging me if you were here.”

> **but I guess I'm only brokenhearted**  
>  **life’s not over I** **can start again**

Wonwoo stood from his seat and walked to the kitchen. The man poured the drink into the sink and made himself another cup. The mellow, English music playing on his phone kept retrieving bittersweet memories.

> **while I’m lonely brokenhearted  
>  it’s a hurtin' thing to get over**

_“Hyung do you like children? I think we should adopt at least one when we get older.” Mingyu had his eyes closed as the other played with his hair. His head laying on the man’s lean thighs. “What do you think, hyung?”_

_The older man blinked excessively, he didn't know how to react. Hearing the man talk about a future together, he was surprised. Wonwoo felt his heart swell with joy when the younger opened his eyes; the lad was obviously worried by the lack of response. Wonwoo fought the urge to kiss him and instead he twirled a strand of the boy’s hair. “You’re too clumsy to be a father.”_

> **no more empty conversation  
>  next time I will be totally sure **

_“Then shall we get a pet dog first? If I can take good care of a dog, would you have kids with me then?”_

_“You’re a dog.” Wonwoo teased. Whenever the younger looks at him with his determined face, the older always thinks he resembles a puppy. “Where are you even getting these ideas?” The man’s imaginary dog ears folded and his tail had stopped wagging. “Comparing tending to a child to a dog… I’m---”_

_Wonwoo couldn’t finish his sentence when the other got up and pecked his lips. “I’m more responsible than you give me credit for, hyung!”_

_Wonwoo stared at the man’s sulking expression before coming back to his senses. Wonwoo smiled inwardly and lifted his hand, playfully flicking the younger’s forehead. “I prefer if we get cats.”_

> **no one don't want the pain of falling  
>  in and out of love **

He knew he should have rejected the idea. He shouldn’t have let himself be talked into a relationship. They should have just stayed friends. He wishes he knew how to resist the tall man’s puppy eyes. The rascal was too persuasive. He might see the lad as an airhead but he sure isn’t better since he let himself get dragged around. Out of the two of them, he was the complete idiot.

> **so I listen to all advice  
>  and remember the time I cry**

When the younger lad confessed to him, he felt like he was floating in the air. Until now he could still feel the softness of the man’s lips against his skin. Wonwoo chuckled to himself as the feeling of emptiness starts hunting him back. He really has gone mad. He knew they wouldn’t last, but still, he let his heart lead him. Whatever he's going through now, it's all his fault.

> **but I guess I’m lonely, broken-hearted  
>  life's not over, I can start again**

Here he is, two years later, still in deep sorrow after their break up. Perhaps if he didn’t start an argument about the lad’s plans in studying abroad, they would have been in a better situation. Maybe if he didn’t act so selfish, if he didn’t ask the man to choose between him or his former lover’s dream, they’d still be together. How pathetic of him.

> **while I’m lonely broken-hearted  
>  it’s a hurting thing to get over**

Wonwoo felt his heart tighten even more in his chest; his stinging eyes had dropped their first tear when he saw the brown mug with a dog print sitting on the cupboard. It’s the only item he forgot to return. He was so angry when Mingyu still flew abroad that he ignored the man’s calls and blocked him on social media. The lad had asked for his forgiveness countless times but he was too stubborn to even listen to what he had to say.

> **but as soon as I closed my eyes  
>  I remember each time I cry **

He avoided the man. He didn’t give him a chance to earn his forgiveness. He was too absorbed with his own emotions that he invalidated the younger’s. He made himself believe he’s the only one hurt. The poor man must have lived in guilt and sorrow while staying in a foreign country. He had to be away from his family and friends, it must have been hard for him there; no one to comfort him when he's feeling alone.

> **never thought I’d be alone again  
>  that’s why I asked you to be my best friend **

Wonwoo wiped his eyes using the sleeves of his sweater and picked up his cup of coffee. He must numb himself up or else his drink will turn cold again. He walked back to his small table. Aside from the heavy rain and serene music, his breaking heart was the only sound he could hear. He sat on the wooden chair placed right in front of the window. It’s rainy days like these he finds himself wanting to be alone to regret his decisions in life.

> **don’t you know you’re always on my mind?  
>  I think about you all the time **

The man’s phone vibrated and lit up. It must be from his friends again.

**[Boo Seungkwan]:** Hyung, have you heard? Hyung came back to Korea! The group is planning to meet for dinner later tonight to welcome him. 😁

**[Seo Myungho]:** I'm here if it gets too burdensome, hyung. Please don't hesitate to give me a call. 

**[Kwon Soonyoung]:** Wonuuuuuu pls reply TT.TT How will I know if u r okay?!

**[Choi Seungcheol]:** Wonwoo, Hannie and I prepared a welcoming party for Gyu. I hope you can come. Don’t let the opportunity slip, please talk to each other.

They’ve been blowing up his phone since last night. He hasn’t replied to any of them yet. He doesn’t know how to. When he learned that the man he had always loved even after they ended is coming back, the emotions he had buried for a long time resurfaced.

> **I’m lonely, brokenhearted  
>  life’s not over I can start again**

His longingness for his warmth, his smiles, his kindness, his clumsiness, his idiocy, his everything- they’re all crawling out of the small box. This time, he couldn’t hold it in. Wonwoo removed his glasses and sobbed; letting it all out. His thoughts are all scattered. His phone was ringing but he didn’t answer. He called out his name repeatedly but no voice was coming out of his throat. It hurts so much. Why does he have to live so miserably?

**[Kwon Soonyoung]:** Thas it! im coming over!!!

**_Three missed call from Kwon Soonyoung_ **

**[Kwon Soonyoung]:** Please answer!!!!!!! >:(

> **while I’m lonely, brokenhearted  
>  it’s a hurting thing to get over**

A few moments later, his doorbell, as expect, rang. Wonwoo immediately hushed his cries. He ran to the kitchen to wash his face. He’s still breathing irregularly. He has to calm himself down before letting his visitor in.

Kwon Soonyoung will end up sleeping over his place again if he sees how wrecked his childhood friend is right now. Wonwoo disheveled his hair to make himself look like he just got up from the bed. Even if the other man will see through him, he’ll still lie; maybe not to his friend but to himself. Wonwoo faked a yawn as he opened the door. “Sorry Hosh, I fell asl-”

> **never thought I’d be alone again  
>  that’s why I asked you to be my best friend**

“Hyung.”

Wonwoo froze in his place when he saw who was behind the door. His aching heart that had just taken a break started beating wildly in his chest, climbing out of his throat once more. His whole body turned cold as he stared at the face he had been wanting to touch. The man was looking back at him, his eyes holding thousands of pain.

Wonwoo felt like he was brought to a very high place and pushed down. Is he dreaming? Is he really Kim Mingyu? He hasn’t changed a bit. He’s still breathtaking as the day he had realized he was falling for him. _How was the States? Did your studies go well? Did you miss me? Have you been eating well?_ There’s so much we wanted to ask—wanted to say but he had lost his ability to talk.

>   
>  **don’t you know you’re always on my mind?  
>  I think about you all the time**

They had been staring all this time; Waiting for one another to break the transparent wall. Both can’t believe they’re seeing each other flesh and blood. “I remember…. I’m here to get something of mine.”

Mingyu stood there holding his breath; His voice was shaking, eyes red, tears threatening to fall. He mustered up the courage to speak but he doesn't have enough to move a step closer. He's carefully reading the other person's reaction. He was scared to meet the man. His heart hasn’t healed. He doesn’t know if showing up in front of his house is the right thing to do.

What if the older had already moved on and found someone? He wouldn’t be able to live if the person he had always dreamt of spending the rest of his life with, even after he left, had already found the comfort of another man’s arms. He was planning to leave after ringing the doorbell twice but when he heard the ascending sound of footsteps and the very familiar voice, he couldn’t move.

He needed to see his hyung. He needs to at least try one more time to get him back. He had to.

> **I’m lonely, brokenhearted  
>  life’s not over, I can start again**

“Ming—” When a sob escaped Wonwoo’s lips, the man in front of him finally moved closer and held the warm face with his cold hands, connecting their lips together; lapping the plump cushion he had been longing to kiss. Wonwoo's tears continued to fall as he held onto the man; he put his arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

He felt the man lift him up and Wonwoo automatically wrapped his legs around the man. The man pulled away from the kiss and cried even harder as he caressed the younger’s face. He wiped the man’s tears. He can’t bear to see such look on his man. “I’m sorry—I love you, I still do—I’m sorry—” He said between hiccups. He hugged the younger tightly in his arms. “Please forgive hyung. I shouldn’t have left you—I’m sorry—you had to endure so much alone.”

> **while I’m lonely, brokenhearted  
>  it’s a hurting thing to get over**

“I love you, hyung.” Mingyu could feel the man tremble and Mingyu's heart kept mending and breaking in a loop. “I love you so much. I’m glad you haven’t let go.”

After two long years, he’s able to breathe. All the pain, the anger, the guilt, the sadness- all of those unpleasant feelings that had weighed his heart down were finally being washed away by the rain. “Thank you hyung.”

Wonwoo could feel his heart bursting to hear those words come out from the man's mouth. Wonwoo smiled. How long has it been since he last felt this relieved? He studied the man's face once more, carving the image in his mind. He breathed on his lips before diving in for another passionate kiss. Finally, the cold lonely nights he has to spend sleeping alone are over.

~°°~°°~°°~°°~°°~

“Well, it looks like I don’t need to cheer him up anymore.” Soonyoung, who was walking his way to console his friend watched as the reunited couple shut the house’s door. For a second he thought they were filming a drama. So his friends had finally made up, huh? It took them long enough! Soonyoung looked up at the sky, the rain is slowly stopping. The man smiled. Looks like the sun is coming out.

“Oh!” He must share the good news! Soonyoung didn't waste his time and quickly took his phone. He started texting in their separate group chat.

**👨‍❤‍💋‍👨💦👅 MINWON SUPPORT GROUP 💣🔪✨**

**| 11 members | 4 online |**

**[Mr.Sun]:** Okay, Joshua hyung is here, we’re leaving for groceries. TTYL! ^^

 **[Dad]:** Don’t forget the beer!

 **[Dad]:** _**@Woozi @The8 @Xmastree @Venom**_ do you need more ppl? Hannie and I can come early to help you guys set up 

**[Angel]:** _**@Anpanman**_ Seungkwan you have to make sure he’s coming later!

 **[Anpanman]:** Hyung didn’t reply to me but I think _**@Hoorang**_ hyung can force him

 **[Dino]:** This might go really bad hyungs….

 **[Angel]:** Well, if they start throwing punches, we have Cheol as the referee.

 **[Hoorang]:** I’ve called Wonwoo a few times already, he’s not picking up. I’m coming over to his place

 **[Dad]:** …

 **[Dad]:** They’re not going to fight

_ Hoorang is typing…  _

GUYS U WOULDNT BELIEVE WHAT I JSUT SAWQ!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And cut! It rained today and this song has always been my favorite to listen to on gloomy days like these and an idea popped in my head! If you enjoyed this short writing, I would appreciate an upvote! What can you say about the story? Comment down below! ^^
> 
>   
> P.S. I actually picked Meanie today because I was swept off my feet by friggin JEON WONWOO!!! He IN A CROP TOP IS TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE. WONWOO-SSI KINDLY STAY IN YOUR LANE. THANK YOU!


End file.
